The Ended Dream
by Ginmokusei
Summary: Center around my favorite pairing: RihanxYamabuki! Looking from different point of views. Updated: Rihan - Reminiscence part 1 and 2. Plenty of OOC-ness, so you are warned. No shipping flames, please. Thank you.
1. Wakana: Of rains and yamabuki flowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Nurarihyon no Mago**

...

_Wakana: Of the rains and the yamabuki flowers_

_..._

There was a brief period when there were two particular things that Nura Wakana particularly disliked. Rain days and the yamabuki flowers.

It wasn't until she had married and spent days and months with him that she realized her husband, Nura Rihan, was never home during rainy days.

What was so strange or special about the rains? She had asked Rihan after times of not seeing him back at home, day or night.

Rihan turned to look at her. What could she mean?

Why he was never home during rainy days?

Ah…that….

And Wakana never forgot the look in his eye then. For that one fleeting moment, his golden eye had deepened with an emotion which she had yet to find a name for. It made her heart burn painfully for some unknown reasons and even though she received her answer she still felt uneasy. It couldn't be as simple as that could it? That the rains brought back memories he didn't like to remember anymore?

She never brought that up in front of him again. Instead, she went and asked the clan members around if they knew anything about it. How frustrating, now that she thought of it, when every time she asked they just shook their heads, saying they didn't know. True, most of them probably really didn't know but then for those such as Kubinashi and Kurotabou who were his close subordinates, she was sure they knew something. Yet, their lips were sealed so tightly about this matter that she felt like sewing their mouths for real many, many times.

And then there's the time when she brought a branch of yamabuki flower back home.

It was after she had visited her good friends, a couple, who happened to have yamabuki flowers in their unreasonably big garden. The flower was so beautiful she couldn't help herself but asked them if she could have a single branch. They offered her more but all she wanted was just one branch to give to her husband as a small souvenir when she got back.

She had expected him to not be home since it was raining that day but when she turned the corner and saw him sitting there, watching the rain, at the corridor in front of the empty room which used to belong to his mother, she was surprised, and very happy.

'Rihan-san!' she called out to him.

He turned to look at her. He was smiling his usual kind smile but it froze and his eye widened, seeing what was in her hand.

Inside, she felt quite startled. She had never seen him make that kind expression before. What was it that she saw in his eye that time? Surprise? Anger? Sadness?

…_Pain?_

That familiar burning came and gripped at her heart. She took a step back.

'Rihan…san?' she called out, her voice hesitant, the flower branch falling from her loosened grasp.

In an instant, he was there, standing in front of her, steadying her with one hand around her arm, the other catching the fallen flower.

'You're back,' said Rihan, smiling, looking calm and very much himself. 'Did you enjoy yourself?'

Was she imagining things? No. No, that wasn't her imagination. It was real and he…

He didn't want her to know.

'It…was great,' she forced out a cheerful smile. 'They are doing well and their new home is very nice. They have a beautiful garden, too. See, don't you think this yamabuki flower is just beautiful? It's Mrs. Hoshino's favorite and she takes care all of the flowers herself. This is the right season and I wanted to show you how pretty the flower is, so I asked her for a branch.'

'I see,' said Rihan, letting go of her arm. He glanced at the branch in his hand. 'Yes, this is a beautiful flower. Are you putting it in a vase?'

'It's for you, Rihan-san. A…souvenir.'

He was quiet for a moment. Then, he murmured. 'Thank you.'

'N-No. I mean…that is…' she looked down and, because she couldn't think of anything else to say, finished lamely, '…you're welcome.'

Silence fell between them. For the first time since knowing him, she felt distance. A great, great distance that kept them so far apart that it's almost like they were in two total different worlds. What was this? Did she just do something she shouldn't have done? It's just a flower, wasn't it? This flower… what was this flower to have caused such an effect on him? What did it mean to him?

His voice broke into her reverie and she couldn't suppress the small start in time.

'Go and take a bath, Wakana,' he had said. 'Let's have dinner together tonight.'

She looked up quickly at that. 'You mean you are not going anywhere?'

He cocked his brow at her. 'Should I be going somewhere?'

She felt her face growing hot with embarrassment. 'No! That is…I don't know. Usually you are not at home when it rains.'

'Is that so?' he put his haori over her shoulders. 'Go. I don't want you catching a cold when it's so close to our anniversary.'

She blinked. He remembered?

'Wakana?'

'I-I'm going!' she clutched at the haori and then smiled up happily at him. 'I won't be long! I will prepare your favorite dishes! Wait for me, Rihan-san!"

He smiled. 'Of course.'

She dashed off to take a bath then, the earlier worries completely forgotten as she thought of what to make for him. They hadn't had meals together lately and he's here on a rainy night such as this! She had to hurry. Otherwise something might happen and he would have to go out again.

It was a happy evening. The rain didn't stop but he was there eating the food she cooked and drinking sake, talking and listening to her talking. She didn't see the yamabuki branch nor did she remember to ask. But when she had woken up in the middle of the night and didn't see him beside her, the strange uneasiness came back and the thought of that flower branch just couldn't be put off of her mind.

Wakana got up and went to look for Rihan. When would this rain stop? The burning in her chest grew and it was starting to become rather difficult to breathe. Where could he be at this hour? Could it be…perhaps…he was…there?

Her husband was there, as she had guessed, outside in the garden, in front of the empty room they met earlier. That time when she found him and saw the expression on his face, she decided that she would now dislike the rain and the flower he was holding – cradling so very gently - in his hands.

So deep in his own thoughts that he didn't notice her standing at the corner, watching him.

Why? Why was he making such a face? What had given him such sadness? Rihan-san… Rihan-san…

Would there be a day that he would look at her with such tender a gaze? Would there come a day that he would look at things that remind him of her and feel his heart breaking with longing? Would he… find it in him to, one day, love her and her only and completely without a shadow of the past he wouldn't let her know now?

Rain continued to fall and Rihan just stood there, soaking in its cold drizzles with the yamabuki flowers held close to his heart. He was whispering something and she wondered whether he was telling it a song, a poem as lovers did. Vaguely, she heard a voice of reason reprimanding her for coming this far, doubting and hurting herself unnecessarily with wild assumptions. It was silenced, however, when she saw him brought the flowers up and gave one bloom a kiss.

The burning in her heart grew cold. Her falling tears echoed his which were washed away by the rain.

The gesture was infinitely gentle and she knew that gentleness very well. She had seen it once, long before they had gotten married, when they weren't so well acquainted. She was passing by and he was there, among the profusely blossoming sea of yamabuki flowers. The sight of him smiling wistfully, murmuring words that only the wind could hear to the flowers around him, left such an impression on her that she could never forget him since.

So this was what he didn't want to show her. This…was what she wasn't supposed to know.

Wakana turned and left him there to return to their room.

Curiosity killed the cat. She knew that each person had things they didn't want to share with others, be they husband and wife or not. She shouldn't want to know so much even though she realized from the beginning, but kept denying, what the look in his eye and his expression meant. Still, she was a woman and she couldn't help wishing, wanting to have his heart all for herself. She didn't want him to think of anyone other than herself – especially if it gave him such pain and sadness.

Pulling the blanket up and over her head, she cried quietly, feeling somewhat angry with herself for being so selfish. She loved him. She loved him very much and hated it even more to see him being that way. If she ever had the chance to meet this person one day she would tell her how much Rihan-san loved her. Whatever she did to make him sad, please, stop it. Rihan-san should be happy. She really wanted him to be happy and smiling….

That night, Wakana slept, dreaming of a sea of golden flowers rustling in the wind and someone… someone in the midst of their flying petals disappearing, fading, whispering words of wishes for her beloved to find happiness. She had tried calling and reaching for that person. But when she managed to get close, she was all gone, leaving behind a mere, faint memory of a gentle smile, tears, and words she never finished.

'_If it's you…' _

The next morning, Wakana woke to bright sunlight streaming through the window. Rihan was sitting by her side, holding her hand.

'…Rihan-san? What are you-"

'Morning, Wakana,' he said, smiling slightly. 'Don't get up just yet, though.'

'Well, Zen?' asked her father-in-law. Wait, why was _he_ here in her room?

After giving his little son a smack for being too excited, the current head of the bird clan turned to answer him. 'It's as the Second said, Wakana-sama has conceived. My congratulations, Rihan-sama, Nurarihyon-sama!'

There were loud cheers outside. Apparently, there were many eavesdroppers.

Conceived? She's…pregnant?

'We're going to have a grand cerebration tonight!' Nurarihyon got to his feet and pulled Zen with him. 'Come, you will stay for a week here at least, won't you, boy?'

'But of course!' said the bird yokai, grinning widely.

They went out together. Rihan slid the door close after them and came to sit next to her again.

'Rihan-san, I…' she tried to get up but he stopped her, gently pushing her down.

'It's all right,' he said. 'There's nothing you need to worry about. Sleep a bit more. You didn't sleep very well last night, did you?'

'I…' Wakana remembered what happened and was reminded of the strange dream she had. 'I suppose so. I dreamt of something…. But…' she frowned, trying to recall that dream. 'Seems I don't remember anymore.'

'Then try dreaming of something nicer,' said Rihan with a low chuckle. 'Rest some more. You will need all the energy to greet guests and receive hundreds of congratulations tonight.'

'You're right,' she giggled, feeling her flat stomach with both hands. 'Rihan-san?'

'Hmm?'

Catching sight of a small, dewy petal clinging to his kimono, she felt that burn in her heart again and had to take a deep breath to calm the pain. That she knew he had someone in his heart beside her and he didn't let her know still hurt, but the news of her with his child and the fact that he was by her side now made her realize that her worries didn't matter because the present that she had with him and the future they would be having together were much more important than the past she couldn't change and wasn't to know. She might continue to dislike the rain for taking him away from her now and again, and hate that flower for putting such an expression on his face, but she, Nura Wakana, would always be here for him. She would be here and waiting, making sure her husband had a home and a family to welcome him when he returned.

And she would never let him be sad and frowning. She would make sure that he would always smile.

'Rihan-san,' Wakana reached out to take his hand. 'Are you…happy?'

Rihan looked at her a moment. Then, he smiled his usual kind smile and pressed her hand back gently. 'Of course, I am. Thank you, Wakana. For everything.'

...


	2. Rikuo: Mothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Nurarihyon no Mago**

...

_Rikuo: Mothers  
_

_..._

It wasn't long before after the fight with Seimei in Kyoto that Rikuo had this conversation with himself.

That night the moon was particularly cold and white, and he, his night self, was perching on the bloomless old weeping cherry tree, contently sipping sake and admiring the empty sky.

Or so it appeared to anyone who chanced to come by and see anyway.

No, he was neither content nor calm. Since that day, he knew his yokai self had been thinking of something. Something that even he, despite being his other half, wasn't allowed to know. But since they shared the same body and most of their thoughts and emotions, he could tell enough that he was thinking about that sad yokai, one who had been used by Seimei, one who had protected them from the fatal blow, and one who once was their father's precious person.

Yamabuki Otome.

To the crisp night air, Rikuo the Nurarihyon spoke lightly. "Isn't it considered bad manners to snoop around looking at other's thoughts?"

The human Rikuo flinched inside of him.

_I'm not snooping_, he said, _I'm just…trying to find out what I'm thinking._

Technically speaking, they were one and the same person, so he wasn't lying.

His night self chuckled. "Is that right? So, you know what you are thinking yet?"

Rikuo was quiet.

A cool breeze rustled by. He took another sip of sake, then said, "You're worried me thinking about Yamabuki Otome."

It wasn't a question but a simple, knowing statement. His consciousness shifted nervously, Rikuo retreated a little from the formless wall that separated them.

His lazy gaze fixed on the moon, the Nurarihyon asked. "Why?"

Even though the yokai blood made up for only one forth of him, his other self seemed to hold the greater power over the mind that they shared and now he was held in place, unable to close himself off or slip away.

Still nervous but more irritated, Rikuo looked straight at him. _It's not that I'm worried. I just don't understand the emotion from you that time when she—before she—that is—what I'm trying to say is—_

The yokai halted the confusion and forced him to be still.

_You don't make sense_, he said into his mind and Rikuo winced. _But I know what you are talking about._

Rikuo blinked. _You do?_

_You're just easy to read._

Looking up at the moon, the Nurarihyon recalled the unsteady steps and her cold hands that had reached out, touching, and cradling his face.

The infinite gentleness, the sad longing, and the dream that had never been realized, all were so painfully clear in that last caresses and wistful words.

"_The splitting image…of that person..." she murmured, red tears tracing down her pale cheeks. Then, as though dreaming of that one wish that couldn't be granted, she smiled. It was the first gentle smile that had ever graced this face, and the most gentle smile he had ever seen from anyone.  
_

_"If I could have had a child… surely, it would have been a child like you…"_

Temperature seemed to have dropped all of a sudden, and the shadows about the tree seemed to grow darker and larger in that one instant.

The hanging branches swayed restlessly as intense fear rippled out from him in waves of sharp blades. Crimson eyes flashed bright and cold in the light of the moon as he stared ahead.

Rikuo was stiff and still inside their shared consciousness. This wasn't the first time that this happened but this must the clearest time that his other self had shown his feelings so far. The sheer amount of rage and desire to kill in that fear was enough stop all sounds and movements inside the mansion and further. He prayed that none of the subordinates would come and approach them at this moment. He wasn't even sure if his grandpa could stop him this time.

_Rikuo._

Rikuo jumped.

_...What is it? _he asked, carefully.

A slight pause. Then, _ Yamabuki Otome… if she could have had a child, she could have been my mother._

Shock, anger, guilt, confusion, all came in one flooding torrent at that admission.

The yokai bore his human counterpart's emotions calmly. He waited, sipping and enjoying the last of the sake.

After a while, his feelings calmed, Rikuo spoke to him. _I don't understand why you feel…so much for her. We saw each other only once and that wasn't even you that was with her. Is it because she was whom father had loved?_

_You really talk like a human,_ the Nurarihyon thought back at him, watching the rippling moon slowly forming its perfect disc in the cup. _Were you worried that I should feel for her more than our mother?_

_That's not quite the case but…_ he thought hard of how to put it. Failed, he finished lamely. _Maybe...a part of it. __Somehow all this doesn't seem quite fair to mother._

_And has anything been fair to father and Yamabuki Otome?_

…_No._

_There's nothing that you need to worry about. Nura Wakana remains our mother and nothing will ever change that. She is very important to the both of us, however…_

He downed the sake in one gulp and threw the cup to the ground, shattering it.

_As you are the human aspect of us, you will feel a certain connection to your human mother in a way that I, as a yokai, cannot understand. The same can also be said that you, as a human, will not be able to sympathize with how we, I and she, have felt at that moment._

The rest of the conversation was cut off when he forced Rikuo to sleep. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. Not when it would stir him up unnecessarily and cause his well-intentioned but nosy subordinates to worry and come bothering him after.

Sighing, Rikuo leant back against the tree, letting himself be drowned in the memory of that time once more.

He had seen it with her. He had seen her and his father's dream together. Their shared wish of a future that never happened. How wonderful it would have been if it could come true for the both of them.

Rikuo closed his eyes, remembering the poem his father often recited every time he took him to see the yamabuki flowers blooming at that rundown shrine.

"_Nanae yae hana wa sakedomo, yamabuki no mi no hitotsu da ni naki zo, kanashiki…_"

"_If I could have had a child… surely, it would have been a child like you…"_

The impulsive thought that he had felt that time came back. It was strange, as Rikuo had said. They barely knew each other and yet... for that all-too-short time together, it made him really wish that the thread of thoughts that connected them would be something more than just thoughts. He couldn't have voiced it out loud out of consideration for his human self and his current family but…

_If you could have had a child by my father, surely, you would have been my mother.  
_

To the indifferent moon and the passing night breeze, he murmured.

"Nanae yae hana wa sakedomo, yamabuki no mi no hitotsu da ni naki zo, kanashiki…"

It's not the season for the yamabuki flowers but tonight he would dream of a sea of golden flowers blooming endlessly, its petals coloring the wind brightly.

And there, in the garden full of light and warmth, standing beside each other and smiling, were his parents.

"_Our child will become the next leader of all ayakashi far and wide. That's why I'm making the clan as big as I can in preparation."_

"_Eh?"_

"_We will be together forever…by each other's side."_

"_Yes, Rihan-sama."_

_..._


	3. Yamabuki Otome: Last moments

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Nurarihyon no Mago. I own only my character "Akagane".  
**

...

_Yamabuki Otome: Last Moments  
_

_..._

I was told that a long, long time ago I used to be human.

I didn't remember much about myself but I was told that back when I was alive I was a daughter of a samurai household. I was well loved by my parents who let me learn all that I wished to learn – music, literature, culture. They didn't object when I told them that I wanted to become a teacher for the children in our village, despite the fact that that was a very unusual thing for a woman to do at that time.

I wondered if my weak body was the reason that made them agree to anything that I asked of them. Perhaps they didn't believe that I would live long enough to do so. Even Akagane said so.

_Akagane._

How long had it been already since then? Fifty years at least? Back then we were always together, weren't we? Back then there were only us and our yokai friends and families living in this old place. Back then... I was only your 'Ojou-sama' and I could still love the yamabuki flowers with all my heart, making them bloom all year round in this backyard.

Akagane, Akagane… now that I would fade away soon, I missed you and everyone and those days that we had together so much. When I died the first time had I felt this lonely?

Akagane, you were there when I woke up as a spirit who couldn't depart because of the regrets I couldn't remember. You were there saying that you were waiting for me, that you had been waiting for me for all this time.

'_Who are you?'_

'_I'm called Akagane. I was saved by you once when I was alive, Ojou-sama. After that, I swore to myself that I would give my life to you, that I would protect you with my life. However, when I was allowed to serve you and your family finally, you…didn't have much time left.'_

'…_I can't remember. I can't remember anything. I'm sorry.'_

'_It doesn't matter. I'm only very glad that you finally woke up. I thought you had long departed but when I died and found you still here and sleeping… I should never be forgiven for feeling this way but I was happy that I was given a chance to serve you.'_

'_How long… how long have I been sleeping?'_

'_About thirty years. My lord and my lady moved to the capital not long after your death. They couldn't bear staying and remembering.'_

'_Then why are you here? Didn't you go with them?'_

How could I forget your smile that you gave me that time? It was such a sincere smile that even these many years passed I still hadn't seen any that came as close as half of yours.

'_How could I leave you here all by yourself, Ojou-sama? I never had the chance to fulfill my vow, so the least I could do was to stay and keep you company. I wasn't able to serve you but now…. Until the day you could depart this world without worries came, I beg you to let me stay by your side and protect you till then.'_

The years that followed we spent together in quiet peace. During these times we met both good and bad yokais. Some chose to stay with us and more were driven away. I taught the little ones as I never had the chance to when I was human. And you, you guarded us and trained others to become stronger in order to protect our home. Every day was filled with stories, laughter and adventures. Every day was such happiness that I forgot I should find out what regrets they were that kept me here. I didn't even think of learning about the name that I had lost. As long as days would continue like this, I didn't want anything anymore.

But like all things, this kind of life would come to an end some day. And that day brought Rihan-sama into my life.

_Rihan-sama…_

_I hope… I hope that you will always be happy and smiling. I hope you will find someone who can make you smile from your heart and give you the happiness that I can never give you. Rihan-sama, don't ever lose your smile…._

Even though things had turned out this way, I didn't regret it. I didn't regret meeting him on that rainy day. I didn't regret leaving and spent these past years with him. I didn't regret, Akagane, that I left him to die here, alone, without you, without anyone, and without the flowers that used to cover this place bright gold.

Akagane, now I remembered the regrets that I had when I, as a human, had when I was about to die. No wonder you never told me what they were, and no wonder you had cried so much that day when I met Rihan-sama. You knew all along, didn't you? You knew that I would realize eventually, so you had been fearing, worrying if, suppose, things didn't end well for me.

'_I wish… I wish I could know love before I have to die….'_

The human that I was had wanted to love and be loved like how my mother loved and was loved by my father. I wished…I wished and I tried to live through. But, in the end, I couldn't go against fate and died with such regrets.

Now that I knew love, now that I had loved and had been loved back, those regrets were no more. Akagane, I was fading away and I wasn't going to expect seeing you waiting for me as you had done back then. However, if we ever met again I would like to tell you that I had had fortunate lives. I had loving parents and I met you when I was human. I had you caring for me and I fell in love with Rihan-sama after I became an ayakashi. I had had happy lives. But for both times, truly, I wished that I could live a little longer…

One for the love that I had yet to know.

And another for the promise that couldn't be fulfilled.

If… If I should find myself be reborn and remember these memories one day, then let me live to see that person's smile once more, let me live to know that he has loved and is loved back, and let me live long enough, even for a moment, to meet his child…whom I could never had for him.

Akagane, how nice it would be if I could see you and tell you my stories. Akagane, would you play that melody for us one more time? It seemed the little ones were growing sleepy and so was I. Akagane, with your lullaby…

_...give us a good dream._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

**Afterthought**

This chapter may get me to write a full stand-alond story later. I can't quite imagine how Yamabuki Otome would fade away but after reading about her past, I just thought that it would be nice for her to go home. Everything started there and it seemed she had had quite a peaceful life before Rihan came, so...

I didn't think I would put my own character in here till I started and felt that it would be too lonely if she couldn't think of anyone else beside Rihan during this time. She should at least have some family and friends. So, inspired by the character from Midorikawa Yuki's Natsume Yuujinchou, I borrowed the name for my character, whom I decided to be her sort-of attendant. I hope I can develop his character further if I actually write about Yamabuki Otome's story later.


	4. Rihan: Reminiscence part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Nurarihyon no Mago**

...

_Rihan: Reminiscence (part I)  
_

_..._

On rainy days, he would go out searching for the sound of a bamboo flute, her voice, and a branch of yamabuki flowers. Days, weeks, months, years… before he knew it, this vain search of his had continued for almost a hundred years already.

At the old and half-broken corridor, sitting and leaning against a weathered wooden column, was Nura Rihan. With an absent golden eye he watched the thin smoke rose from his pipe in lazy swirl to meet the falling rain outside. Save for the sorrowful cry of the sky all was quiet. Not a sound was heard in this run-down and deserted house.

How many hundreds and thousands of times had he visited this place? How many thousands and ten thousands of times had he disappointed himself for coming, knowing already that he would never find her here? How many ten thousands and hundred thousands of times would he repeat the impossible hope before he could give up, accept the truth, and let go?

The answer was simple. He wouldn't give up, he wouldn't accept, and he wouldn't let go.

Some day… One day, surely, they would meet again.

Until that day came, he would come here to wait, and to remember those precious times that they had together for as long as he could, for as long as he lived.

Feeling the bamboo flute kept inside his kimono with a hand, Rihan recalled the time they first met. That day… it was raining just like today…

...

...

...

Just when he managed to give Kubinashi a slip, it rained and, as luck would have it, it rained hard.

Taking shelter under a large tree, Rihan wrung water out of his soaked kimono and shook it. He frowned at the damp, wrinkly cloth, shrugged, then loosely pulled it on again. Such a perfect day to wear his favorite kimono out, not to mention that this was the one that his mother had made for him, too.

He looked up at the sky and sighed. The rain would continued for quite a few hours and be it this tree or other trees, they wouldn't serve as a decent shelter enough for that long time. But then, this was such a remote place that he couldn't expect – not even hope – that there would be such things as houses or huts around.

He was about to resign to the fate of becoming a drenched scarecrow of an ayakashi when he heard it. A faint sound of…music?

At first he thought he had imagined it since the sound was lost in the hard rain, but then he could hear it after that again, and again.

Was it possible that someone's out there? Humans? Yokai? But whatever they might be, it's possible that there's a better shelter than this.

Rihan considered his options – to go out into the rain again or stay here and become wet anyway with all the water drip-dropping on him.

_If I'm going to be wet either way then I might as well go out and see where this sound comes from._

Rushing into the cold grayness once more, he listened for the sound and headed toward it.

Sometimes it felt close and when he got closer, it felt further. Yet, when he moved further from it, it became more distinct as thought he had gotten close.

He must have wandered in circles for quite a while and, frustrated and angry, he was about to give up when he caught sight of a small yokai mouse with a twig of yellow flowers held in its mouth running toward the thicker part of the forest.

Instinct told him to follow and he did, quietly and carefully. He recognized the flower and was surprised to see it. This was not its season but the flowers bloomed such a brilliant gold that it seemed even more beautiful than those that he had seen during its peak season.

The sound of music was growing clearer and clearer. It was the sound of a bamboo flute and the voice of a young woman. The song was one that he had heard his mother had sung for him long, long ago. Her voice was sweet and gentle as cherry blossoms but this woman's voice… her voice was like the whisper of water over rocks, the murmur of wind among leaves. It was beautiful, and so ethereal that it left not a trace of memory behind as it glided along the lone melody of the flute.

He was lost so deep in the music that he nearly lost track of the yokai mouse he had been following.

The mouse had stopped in front of a pine tree and after looking left and right, making sure that no one had followed it, it turned into the form of a boy with mouse ears and tail.

Rihan's eye narrowed. If he wasn't the son of Nurarihyon and so skilled a yokai, he probably wouldn't be able to tell there's a subtle barrier of 'Fear' around this place. This wasn't one of those strong barriers that prevented intruders from entering but one that was to lead strangers away while hiding its presence almost completely. What was most strange about it was that it was created by a single ayakashi who most likely spent years and years weaving fine threads upon finer threads to make this barrier of Fear.

The sopping wet mouse yokai looked around him one more time. Then, reaching out, with the flower sprig in his hand, he drew a straight line down as though cutting the air.

Rihan's eye widened as he watched the flowers disappeared and, in its place, a thin yellow line was formed. The yokai parted the line as one would to curtains and went inside.

How could he call himself his father's son and the Second of the Nura clan if he didn't take that opportunity and slipped in with the little mouse? Naturally, he followed that yokai in. Naturally, the yokai was unaware.

What appeared before him then, and where the little yokai sped quickly to, was an old, run-down mansion that looked very much occupied and lived in by ayakashi.

Here, the music that had attracted him and made him come all this way could be heard so clearly that it felt as though he was being enveloped by it, drowning in it.

Could the ayakashi that played the flute and sang this song be the type that lured people in using their music? If that's the case then why bothered putting up a barrier?

_The only way to find out is to go in, isn't it? I'm cold enough as is. Maybe I should borrow their bath while I'm at it._

He did get to use the bath. What he didn't expect, however, was that he would find out more than he had supposed, and that he would become a frequent visitor after.

...


	5. Rihan: Reminiscence part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Nurarihyon no Mago**

...

_Rihan: Reminiscence (part II)  
_

_..._

Did he say that this was a run-down mansion? It really was so, looking from the outside. The inside, however, was a completely different story.

When he came in, he expected it to be like any other haunted place that he had seen and been to before but this one…

This place was well-cleaned, well-repaired, and well-lit, despite using only a few small lamps and candles. He noted how the lights were strategically placed and was strongly reminded of Karasu Tengu, who, if he could be here, would have clapped and cried with joy from finding someone who understood "the art". Funny as it might sound but in such peaceful times as they were having now, Karasu Tengu seemed to have taken it upon himself to see to it that the Nura household was in proper order. Some called him the Steward and he couldn't agree more.

"Sou!"

The mouse yokai was wringing water out of his kimono into a bucket nearby. He looked up and called back. "Chizu-neesan, I'm back."

_They actually prepared a bucket for _this_?_ thought Rihan while staring incredulously at both the boy and the bucket. Well, good thing he had the forethought of wringing his kimono first before coming in. Sloppy evidence like trails of water wasn't a Nurarihyon's style.

"Why are you back so late? Are you injured anywhere? Leave the sandals there and clean your feet here. Come, give me your kimono. Sei and Sen are both still in the bath, so go join them quick."

"Neesan, I'm hungry," said Sou almost whiningly.

"You didn't miss dinner," said Chizu, using the sleeve of her kimono to wipe his face. "Sensei, Chika-neesan, and Hishou-niisan are still cooking. I'm sure they would be done just when you three finish taking a bath. Go. We don't want you catching a cold at this time when things are so busy."

The yokai, Sou, nodded and hurried toward where he supposed would be the direction to the bath.

Rihan watched him rounded the corner and disappeared before turning to consider the yokai girl in front of him.

She appeared like a 12-13 year-old human girl. There were no ears nor tail nor other marks to give away her race but he had a suspicion that she might belong to one of the bird clans.

Chizu walked to the bucket, wrung the kimono over it again, and then picked it up, walked to the opened door, _passing him_, threw the water out, closed and locked the door behind her, then turned and...

She froze on the spot, staring at where he was standing.

Rihan raised his brow. He didn't think she could see him. He was _sure _that she couldn't see him. But then… maybe – just maybe – there's an improbable possibility that she was able to sense him?

The girl then let out an exasperated sigh. "That boy, why can't he ever remember to wash his feet properly before he comes inside?"

Rihan shrugged, going over the muddy mess, and went to borrow a fresh cloth from the basket she had taken some out for the boy earlier to clean his own feet.

He might be a yakuza and the Second head of the Nura clan and he could have not cared to do such things but he had been taught manners by his mother. Then, if he was to put manners aside, leaving footprints behind in a clean house such as this one was a dead give-away of his presence, so, as annoying as this was, he would do what he must do.

Done, Rihan threw the dirtied cloth to the pile and strolled down the corridor, leaving the Chizu-girl behind to clean the mess of her little brother at the terrace.

…

The house wasn't as small as he thought it would be but not big enough to make one-fourth of his home either. He was still impressed how the place was kept spotlessly clean. He might recruit this yokai specially for Karasu Tengu. This might put him in a good mood enough to stop tracking him for a while.

Small and young yokais in both natural forms and human forms rushed passed him, laughing and screaming as they ran from two young mu-onna who chased after them, laughing and enjoying the play themselves.

Going into this room and out of that, he soon became familiar with the place and was able to conclude that there were no real vengeful spirits and yokais here. They lived like a family much the same way as those of his clan at home. What made them and his folks different was that they were quite diligent beings as those who had hands if they weren't busy fixing and repairing parts of the house, they could be found cleaning rooms and mending clothes. Others either looked after the small ones or helped with chores using their different ayakashi techniques. Really, this sight would have touched Karasu Tengu so much to call for another spring cleaning at the main house. This was the first time he saw this many ayakashi together, helping and working with each other, living lives that were more humans than what they truly were. Just what kind of yokai was it that could get them to become this way?

His contemplation was broken suddenly when instinct rang warning bells. Rihan jumped, landing on a beam high above, and hid in the shadow where light couldn't reach, his presence completely erased.

"Akagane-nii!" a rabbit yokai bounced toward the figure at the opened door. "Dinner's ready?"

Akagane appeared to be a spirit yokai. Judging from his clothes, he could have been a servant of some rich family when he was still alive. Most of his face was bandaged. All that was shown was one kind brown eye and a mouth that smiled down gently at the small yokai who had gathered around him and were all asking about dinner.

"Did you hear Chika calling for dinner yet? Be a little patient. I'm sure it won't be long now. Let me see how you've made the straw sandals. Good, you've made a lot. Will you take these out to the terrace so that those who are to go out tomorrow can take with them?"

The little yokais argued among themselves about who made the most and the prettiest. He helped them put the sandals together and ushered them out.

Sliding the paper screens close, he turned around and looked up.

This one had a keener sense, it seemed. Rihan looked down at him, waiting to see what the ayakashi would do.

It was difficult to tell if he was frowning or not but Akagane's eye narrowed.

"Strange," he murmured. "Even without those sandals and the little ones and this room still smell of rain and mud…"

This was the first time in a very long time Rihan felt like kicking himself for being noticed for things such as wet clothes and some little mud that had stained his kimono. It wasn't that the yokai had a keen sense. He just had a good nose and he happened to be the prospect assistant of Karasu Tengu that he had intended to recruit!

Akagane stared at the dark ceiling a little longer then sighed. "Must have been my imagination."

That said, he opened the screens and exited the room, not forgetting to close them behind him before going away to where somebody was calling for him.

Leaning against the wall, Rihan grimaced. He had been wandering about and became so interested that he forgot about erasing the practical things that would give him away.

First thing first, he needed a bath, a change of clothes, and then…

His stomach growled.

_…and then I need food. Damn it, I haven't felt this humiliated since I was caught by mother those years ago. Now, just where is the bathroom?_

…

Breathing out the sweet scented smoke, Rihan tilted his head back and absently considered the broken ceiling and holed roof above.

Thinking back to that time now, he was really young then, wasn't he? Young and wasn't too serious about the Hyakki-yakou. At that time he could only think of how to give his worriers of underlings slips to go wander around seeing things and meeting people and yokai. He wondered sometimes, as he did now, what if on that day he didn't take the wrong turn and go the wrong way through to the kitchen? What if that day he turned just right, found the bath and took it, changed his clothes, ate some food, and left? Would he then be able to avoid the pain of loss, this sorrow and this regret that he was suffering at this moment?

A small sad smile graced his mouth. The answer remained the same no matter how many times he asked and wondered.

"I would have regretted it more to not have met you and never experience all the things that we had shared together. Still…still…" Rihan rested the back of his hand over his eyes. "You should have told me. You should have waited a little longer. Yamabuki, I say, you are quite a cruel woman."


End file.
